


The Mirror, Crack'd [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Geoffrey, scriptless (that's right, off the page),/exploring his attachment to the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror, Crack'd [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mirror, Crack'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107950) by [Queue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue). 



> Recorded for [amplificathon 2016](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to Queue for permission!
> 
> Music is "Call the Understudy" by Lisa Lambert and Brian Morrison, from the show.

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/2m8ista2h5h26t4cv044pgsdcglfspbd)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mirror-crackd).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
